In the Dark of the Night
by TheTwilightMoon
Summary: After accepting Morrigan's offer, Lyna is forced to lie awake alone while the man she loves sleeps with her companion. Zevran arrives to offer some "emotional support". ZevxPC one shot. Being made into a story now! Title to be: Heart of the Blood Dragon
1. Chapter 1

In the Dark of the Night

**A/N: HI PEOPLE! Long time no write XD Anyway, k so this is the whole summary. Basically, Lyna has chosen Alistair and they are in love yadayadayada etc. Anyway, on the eve of battle, Morrigan explains her offer to Lyna, and Lyna grudgingly accepts, but it hurts a lot. So anyway, she is forced to lie alone in the dark that night, and listen for Alistair coming back to bed, when Zevran hears her crying. Thus, the story begins! OH! Also, this is for now a one-shot, but could turn into a full fledged story! Lyna and Zevran are NOT a couple, Zevran is merely a sex crazed lunatic (and a sexy one at that ^.^) So yes, rate and comment and let me know if I should make this into a whole story, or only a one-shot! **

_"Even if I was entertaining the thought of this, which I am not, is this really what you want?" Alistair demanded of Lyna, who stood before him, her eyes glistening and her breathe shallow. _

_ No it's not! Her mind screamed, but her mouth answered, "You have to trust me Alistair, you know I…" she paused, "…you know I love you, don't you?"_

_ He nodded, his eyes steely, "Yes Lyna, I do know. I love you too." He sighed, and the Dalish elf cringed, "Let's go, before I change my mind…"_

Lyna rubbed her eyes, drying the tears that still clung to her lashes. She rolled over in her still roomy bed and sighed loudly. Somewhere in Arl Eamon's estate, Alistair was sleeping with Morrigan. The thought of this sent Lyna into a fit of tears. True, she knew that this would save _both_ their lives tomorrow, but it still hurt, a lot. She struggled to recall as to _why_ she had agreed to Morrigan's offer. Even if they both lived, Alistair would need to find a wife, and bear a child, an heir, to the throne of Ferelden. Though he had agreed to let Lyna still see him, in secret of course, she felt dirty. Being someone's mistress wasn't something she had even contemplated. Yes, she loved Alistair very much, but enough to help him betray his future wife and Kingdom? She was the famed Gray Warden; someone looked highly upon by the public.

She mentally kicked herself. "I know this hurts Lyna," she told herself, "But it's for the better! You both live _and_ you can still be together, even if it _is_ in secret!" She sighed again and rolled over towards the door. Even though she had slightly calmed herself, she still felt the hot sting of tears in her eyes. She felt so lonely. On the eve of battle, the man who should have been bedding _her_ was bedding _Morrigan!_ It may have sounded selfish, but Lyna was lonely, and was severely jealous of Morrigan, even though the Witch had made it clear she had no feelings whatsoever towards Alistair.

Lyna shrieked suddenly and threw her pillow across the room, hitting someone in her doorway. She sat bolt upright.

"Ah, forgive me. Am I interrupting a mental breakdown?" Zevran smirked and waltzed into her room.

Lyna scowled at the assassin. "What are you doing up so late Zev?" She asked, her tone cool. The last time she and Zevran has had en encounter at night, he had ended up sleeping with her. It had been the party after the saving of Arl Eamon, and Lyna had gotten _very_ drunk. Zevran had helped her to her room, since at the time Alistair and pretty much all the others were passed out on the floor. He had let her in, and one thing led to another, and they had had sex.

Now Lyna stared at him, "Please leave Zev. I wish to be alone."

The Antivan chuckled, "First you ask why I am up, and then you send me away? My dear Gray Warden—"

"It's Lyna," she interjected.

"Lyna then," he continued, "You seem troubled. I noticed Morrigan outside your room earlier, and she had never looked more unpleasant."

Lyna let out a watery laugh. "Well, she came by with this offer…" The Dalish elf trailed off, biting back a sob. Seeing this, Zevran's face changed from its usual smug demeanour to a look of pure sympathy. He strode across the room, and sat next to her, and put a comforting arm around her.

"What happened to you my Gray Warden?" He asked gently, and Lyna shivered. She had never seen Zevran act like this. At one time, when they had just met, they had shared a brief romance, which resulted in their bedding eachother, Alistair becoming jealous, and finally confessing his feelings to Lyna. At the time, Lyna had been confused of her own feelings towards Alistair, and when he confessed, she dropped Zevran like a stone and ran to Alistair. Thinking back, she realized how much that must have hurt Zevran. She had until of course, abandoned all feelings of love towards Zevran, since he made it clear that he only wanted to be friends after that.

Now Lyna looked at him, "Zev, can I say something?"

"Anything."

"I am so sorry for hurting you that time when…when we…" She trailed off and Zevran waved a hand.

"It is nothing." He said, smiling, "nothing I cannot handle."

Lyna sighed, "No Zev, I mean it, I really _am_ sorry. It was because I thought Alistair…"  
"Didn't want you?" He finished, and Lyna cringed. She was in a very fragile state at the moment, and Zevran could see that. "You know…" he said slowly, testing the waters, "if you are in need of some _company_ tonight, I would be more than happy to oblige."

If it had been under any other circumstance, Lyna would have either scoffed and made some snide comment, or pulled away in disgust. Tonight however, she remained still, thinking it over. It was true, she did want company that evening, and here was Zevran, freely offering it to her. Would it be bad if she _was_ to let Zevran stay? She was only planning on letting him lie in bed with her until she fell asleep.

But what if one thing led to another? How would Alistair react? Lyna bit her lip and looked anywhere but at Zevran. The Antivan noticed her discomfort, and decided to try again.

"Lyna," he began, "if you do not want me…"

Lyna's eyes widened. "No! Zev no it's not like that! I didn't mean…Zev please…" she mumbled and her words became jumbled together in a mashed up plea of forgiveness. She was about to somehow continue, but didn't get the chance when Zevran did something totally unexpected, he leaned over and kissed her. He smelled of spices from the kitchens, and fine leather. Lyna was frozen until she found herself kissing him back. The kisses became hot and frantic, and Lyna suddenly found her night shirt being taken off and Zevran shirtless before her hazel eyes.

Zevran fixed her with a steely gaze. "Are you certain of this Lyna?"

Lyna didn't even stop to think. "Yes. Yes Zev, please. I don't want to be alone tonight. Please." Zevran moved in to kiss her again, but she stopped him. "Oh, and Zev?"

"Yes?"

"Two things; first, we do not mention this to anyone. I will forget about it after it is over, and you will leave me."

Zevran nodded, "I agree completely."

"Good, and secondly, I have to tell you that when we _were_ romantically involved, I thoroughly enjoyed it…"

Zevran smile genuinely for the first time in months, and Lyna smiled back. He then gently laid her down, and made Lyna feel much less alone.

OoOoO

Zevran lay awake next to Lyna as she slept. Never had a woman: human, dwarven, or elven, made him feel the way Lyna had just in the last hour. Now he watched her sleep, feeling rather guilty for what had just occurred. He touched her hand and she mumbled, "Alistair," in her sleep. His heart felt like a needle had pricked it. He then heard a soft knock on the door, and Alistair entered.

Zevran immediately stiffened as his eyes caught Alistair's. The new King looked right at Zevran and at the sleeping form of his lover and nodded slowly

"Thank you Zevran," he said in a hollow voice. "I am glad she wasn't alone tonight. I trust you both agreed to forget it?"

The Antivan assassin nodded slowly, his large eyes fixed on the King's face. "Indeed we did Alistair, indeed we did. I trust things with Morrigan went well enough?"

"I wish to never speak of it again." He replied stiffly. "I am glad however, that you were able to comfort Lyna in ways I wish I could have tonight. If something happens tomorrow, I will regret this night forever…"

Zevran gently unwound Lyna's fingers from his and got out of the bed. "There you are your Highness, your lovely Gray Warden awaits your forgiveness, and prays for an apology worth accepting." The Antivan Crow fixed Alistair with a hard gaze, before picking up his things and sweeping from the bed chamber.

Alistair turned to look at Lyna, and gently crawled into bed next to her. He stroked her black hair and ran a finger across one of her tapered ears. He sighed her name and cuddled up close to her, a single tear escaping his hazel eyes.

"Oh Lyna," he whispered sadly, "I pray to the Maker that you'll forgive me…I love you…"

Fin

**A/N: Written fast and badly, I know D: HOWEVER, please tell me what you think! Firstly, Lyna is NOT a Mary-Sue! She had a fling with Zev at the START of the story, before Alistair even showed any affection to her (minor flirting does not count) and so when he finally came out and told her she was all FINALLY! So yeah, I NEED COMMENTS! AND OPPINIONS! Should I make this into a full blown story??? Love ya'll! –Twi. M**


	2. Author's Note: New story! :D

**A/N: Hey guys! Just letting you all know that "In the Dark of the Night" has become a full blown story! It's called "Heart of the Blood Dragon" and if you go to my page you can find it there! So far only one chapter is up, but hopefully the second will be up soon! Thanks for everyone's support and comments!**

** Twi. M**


End file.
